Wireless local area network (WLAN) access networks (AN) and wireless wide area networks (WWAN) are being deployed in public places such as, e.g., but not limited to, airports, hotels, shopping malls, and coffee shops. WLAN access points (APs), commonly referred to as, e.g., “hotspots” provide low cost public access to data network services for wireless mobile nodes (WMNs). WLANs are generally used indoors using such technologies as WiFi with a minimal range intended for local area network (LAN) applications. WWAN applications are often implemented for outdoor applications as well using such technologies as WiMax.